Daddy Percy
by Angelus Tenebrae
Summary: Percy barely turned 19. Has the perfect life. CORRECTION. HAD the perfect life. It all changed when a certain god dropped a baby at his doorstep. And its Percy's job to take care of it but...who's the mom? And who's the baby? Thalico and Percyx? Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Baby at my doorstep

_**YAY I'm BACK! :D**_

_**SO this idea came to me when I was in intense pain…**_

_**I fell off my little sisters bike.**_

_**And well I had to type it **_

_**Not sure if going to be Thalico but it's NOT Perlia…for once.**_

_**Anyways….**_

_**R&R**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own PJO/PJATO**_

**My Daddy Percy**

**Chapter 1**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Percy groaned. Ugh who would be awake at 5 IN THE FREAKIN MORNING!

Dragging his feet over the fluffy carpet in the Poseidon cabin he swung the door open to reveal nothing. He was about to slam it when the noise stopped him.

"WAAA!" A baby bried.

He looked down.

There in a sky blue basket lay a baby.

Percy now fully awake opened the basket and inside was a crying baby girl.

In the basket besides the baby, there was a note.

_Perseus. This is Thalia Grace. You know the one that turned into a tree. Well she is now reborn because of me. And now well… take care of her._

_You're her father I can't get her cause well you know Hera… and well I trust you most._

_P.S. Thalia will regain some memories in time. SOME_

_~Ruler of the sky(Zeus)_

Percy stared at the baby in shock.

Then with the basket made his way to Thalia's pine tree.

It was gone.

_Oh shit._

"Hey! Percy!" Annabeth yelled. Percy's girlfriend Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth. I have a daughter…?" Percy said/asked.

Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who's the mother! Huh! I knew you cheated on me! I hate you! W-we-we're DONE!" Annabeth yelled.

"I don't even know! She didn't come from me! And f-fine! She doesn't need a mother anyways! Percy started yelling but stopped when the baby started crying.

"Sh.." Percy said soothingly to the baby. And she stopped.

"Let's go take you to Chiron." Percy said walking past Annabeth who stood there shocked.

"What the fu-"She started.

"Language Chase." Percy said not turning back.

"Chiron!" Percy whisper yelled as he rocked a sleeping Thalia in his arms.

"Oh Perseus what are y-" Chiron started.

"Sh! You'll wake her!" Percy whisper yelled.

"Ah. Perseus you just turned 19 really. Now who's the mother" Chiron sighed.

"I don't know but this is Thalia. Like daughter of Zeus Pinecone face Thalia." Percy said seriously. He gave Chiron the note that came with the baby.

"Oh. Ah. I see. So Perseus. Now that this knew has become…err troublesome. I need you to keep her under your care and not let her leave your sight. AT least for a couple of months she will grow at an abnormal rate. So in about a year she will be 15. Each month she will grow either one or two years older since she IS reborn by Zeus and not a mortal." Chiron explained then trotted away.

"Oh and the romans are coming for a visit!" Chiron added quickly.

"Fuck. More fan girls. Or… now that I have you maybe they'll think I'm taken…" Percy grinned at the sleeping baby.

"Percy!" He heard Rachel. "I'm back!"

"Or not…"

_**Done :D With this chapter **_

_**So review and tell me what you think.**_

_**PS.**_

_**Who do you want Percy to pair up with….**_

_**Annabeth**_

_**Piper**_

_**Reyna**_

_**Rachel**_

_**Or**_

_**Hazel**_

_**P.P.S.**_

_**The other chapter will be longer :)**_

_**R&R**_


	2. I have No IDEA

_**Hello my fellow fanfictioners and… just read on…**_

_**P.S. I couldn't figure out a name for this chapter so.. yeah I didn't but by the time this chapter is finished Thalia will be 9 years old.**_

_**P.P.S. In every chapter there will be flashbacks **_

_**Daddy Percy**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Percy" A familiar voice said soothingly.

"Percy…"

"PERCY."

"PERSEUS"

"PERSEUS FUCKING JACKSON!"

Percy jumped out of bed.

"Ow! What the fu- Annabeth get out of my cabin." Percy said his eyes emotionless.

"Aw. Come on Percy I know you want me." Annabeth whined.

"No I don't." And with that Percy picked up his one year old daughter and made his way to the Zeus cabin.

"You're not allowed to go in there!" Annabeth yelled.

"Yeah I am!" Percy yelled without turning back.

"Hey. Jason can I sleep here tonight?"

"Sure man. Hey can I ask you something?" Jason said sitting on his bed nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Do you….think ….Reyna….likes me" Jason said.

"Dude. Everyone likes you. Especially Reyna. You guys were both patrons so you can handle her. Besides if you don't get her someone else will." Percy said rocking Thalia who was wide awake.

"Nico." Thalia said.

Both boys looked at her. Her first word was Nico? Who was in the underworld right now? Who's turning 16 by the time Thalia turns 15 Nico. Oh no.

"Nico." Thalia said again and pointed to a figure coming this way outside.

There was a knock on the door.

"Nico. In." Thalia said sitting up now.

And she was right. Nico came in wet and dirty smelling.

"Nico what happed!" Percy said running up to his friend.

"Persephone. I told her if I could go and she buried me in dirt and plants. Who's that?" Nico asked heading for Thalia. "Nico." Thalia said looking at him. Her blue eyes shone with knowledge.

"Nico. Pewcy. Jason. Famiwy" Thalia said softly.

"Bwother Jason and daddy Pewcy." Thalia continued.

"Then what is Nico?" Percy asked curiously.

"Nico is…" Thalia blushed then her head hit the pillow.

"Leave it to her to fall asleep and leave us in suspense." Nico grumbled.

"That looked like Thalia. Wait. Hades said that Thalia wasn't a tree no more that means… Zeus reincarnated her. With another goddess but who…" The son of Hades said to himself as he sat in the middle of the floor.

"Goodnight…" said Percy deep in thought.

"Yeah…" said Jason in the same condition as the others.

_**In Thalia's head**_

"_Go! I'll hold them off!" A 13 year old girl yelled at the blondes._

"_But Thalia!" The guys yelled._

"_GO!" An older Thalia yelled._

_Then she was surrounded by furies, cyclops, hell hounds, and other monsters._

_Then there it was a big burst of energy. When Thalia opened her eyes again she couldn't move. She felt.. different. Then she took a look at herself… she was a tree. She looked around or at least as far as she could then she saw __**them**__ two boys and one girl._

"_Hey Thalia. I'm back safe again. I brought Nico and Bianca children of Hades. Well get you out someday." A younger Percy said._

"_Percy. She's alive under there. She can see us. And hear us. She's alive under there but she needs a body." A boy with obsidian eyes and longish black hair stated._

"_Really. Well if she is. Thalia… well get you out. You'll be with us again." Percy said a smile on his face. "Percy there is no if's I can feel her. Her energy is radiating from the tree. Percy… her name is Thalia right…" Nico said cautiously approaching the tree._

"_Yeah." Percy said curiously._

"_Okay." _

_Nico put his hand on what felt like Thalia's heart. "There's a heartbeat there. It's faint but it's there. I'm sure of it. I… think… someone put her here on purpose… and… they know how to get her out." Nico stated firmly. "From what I could tell her father was Zeus but her mom… there is something different there…. I can't put my name on it though."_

"_Come on before the monsters come." Percy said._

"_Thalia… Grace." The girl said looking into Thalia's eyes. "I can see you. You have black hair stormy grey eyes with electric blue in the middle. You died at age 15. I'm Bianca I hope we meet again soon." Bianca said turning around and following the boys._

The woke up with a jolt.

"Daddy!" She screamed.

Percy was in her eyes in a second.

"I… I… wemember Bianca… and Nico.. they could see…me when I was tree" Thalia said tears streaming down her face.

Again Percy was shocked by her ability to speak quickly.

"Sh. It was just a dream daddies here." Percy said soothingly.

"Daddy… were is Bianca?" Thalia said giving Percy the bambi eyes.

"Thalia… Bianca is…in her cabin… she's sleeping. Okay" Percy said looking into his daughters eyes.

_Piper._

"Who's a Piper?" Thalia said clearly confused.

"You want to meet Piper?" Percy asked shocked.

Thalia nodded eagerly.

They were careful not to step on Nico's passed out body in the middle of the room.

"Goodbye… Nico" Thalia said to the knocked out son of Hades.

"Hey Piper!" A familiar voice called out.

"Percy?" Piper asked confused.

"Pipwr" A little girls voice said eagerly.

"Who is it?" Piper said totally confused now.

"Oh it me. And my…daughter Thalia" Percy said a smile on his face.

Piper's heart just snapped.

"Oh.." Was all she could say.

"Well she's not technically mine but Zeus gave her to me so I guess she's mine. Anyway she wanted to see you." Percy said a smile on his face.

Piper's heart just fixed itself so... he was still available.

"Hey doesn't she look like the tree Thalia." Piper whispered in Percy's ear.

"She is." He said back.

"Reincarnation?" Piper guessed.

"Pipwr" A voice broke through the two conversations.

"Yes." Piper said as she crouched down to the 1 and a half year olds height.

"Mama Pipwr." Thalia whispered to herself then giggled.

Piper blushed since she heard what Thalia said but Percy looked confused.

"What'd you say Thalia?" Percy accused the little girl.

"MAMA PIPWR!" Thalia yelled out giggling.

"Thalia lets go." Percy sighed but a smile was on his face.

"Bye.." Piper said to the 'family' of two.

_**Age 3**_

_**`Stalker`**_

"Hi Annie!" Thalia yelled in the Athenian girls face.

Annabeth sighed.

"Thalia get your face out of my face." Annabeth said frustrated.

"Why?" Thalia asked curiously.

_Cause I'm trying to make your father mine again._ Annabeth thought bitterly. "GET OUT!" Annabeth yelled instead. Thalia left quickly after that.

Then Annabeth thought of her plan.

To get Percy to like her…. Thalia has to approve of her.

Annabeth jumped up off the grass in search for the daughter of Percy.

She was about to break into a run when she saw Thalia talking to…. Hazel… daughter of Pluto.

_**Annabeth POV**_

I put on my invisibility hat and followed them

"So do you think Nico likes chocolate?" Thalia asked curiously holding a box of chocolates tightly. "Um… I'm sure he does. Come one I'll take you to him." Hazel said cheerily.

Thalia skipped by Hazel's side up to the Hades cabin.

"SH. Remember Bianca's asleep." Thalia said sternly to Hazel.

Apparently no one had told her the truth yet. Bianca was and still is in a coma.

"Nico." Hazel called.

"Ugh! What." Nico's voice sounded muffled.

"Nico.. I b… brought you chocolate.." Thalia's voice sounded soft and gentle.

"I don't e-" Nico started but was cut off by Hazel's elbow.

"Oh um great Thalia I'll eat them right now." Nico said putting on a half-hearted smile. Everyone noticed it. EVERYONE. That Thalia had 7 favorite people she loved most.

Percy

Nico

Jason

Chiron

Piper

Poseidon(Yeah he visited her)

Mr. D (Yeah someone actually favors him)

"Yay by Ni-co!" Thalia said between a sneeze.

"Child what are you doing here?" Mr. D said coming into the cabin.

"Mr. D I misses you I brought you some grape juice!" Thalia said talking out a juice box.

"Why thank you Thalia." Mr. D said heading on his way.

That was another thing if Mr. D saw Thalia gibe someone something he wanted something to. And he actually LEARNED her name.

"Bye Mr. D!" Thalia said cheerily.

Thalia turned my way and scrunched her nose.

"What wrong Thalia." Nico asked popping chocolate in his mouth.

"Annie I see you." Thalia called out.

My mouth dropped she actually sees me!

"DADDY!" Thalia yelled.

Percy came out of his cabin towel around his waist running towards Thalia.

"Thalia what's wrong" Percy said worriedly.

"Annie. She… she… followed me. Daddy she's scaring me. She-she even put her disappear hat. Daddy she's scaring me." Thalia said sniffling.

Percy picked her up and took her back to the cabin.

Nico and Hazel just looked shocked but went back inside.

_BOOM_

I heard lightning and quickly went back to my cabin only to find it empty.

_**Age 5**_

_**`Lightning in the microwave`**_

"Look Chiron! The microwave has lightning!" Thalia said in awe.

Chiron just shrugged it off. _Wait the MICROWAVE has lightning!_

"Thalia!" Chiron tackled the girl in his horse for just in time because as if on cue the microwave exploded.

"Chiron… Chiron… Are you mad at me. I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to please don't be mad I'm sorry!" Thalia said sobbing quietly into the centaurs chest.

"Thalia! Chiron!" Campers came rushing into the big house.

There was bits and pieces of debris everywhere.

"Everyone move! Thalia are you okay?" Mr. D said worriedly. Campers looked shocked at his behavior.

"Mr. D…. Chiron saved me." Thalia said wiping tears away from her eyes.

"It's okay Thalia come one lets go to the infirmary." Chiron said picking the girl up and carefully making their way through the debris and to the infirmary.

"Dude… I bet you if Percy wasn't on a mission… he would've killed that microwave…" Jason said then shuddered at the thought. The campers nodded in agreement.

"What was that!" Percy asked coming in running from the border.

"Where's Thalia? Is she safe? Is she okay!?" Percy asked panicked.

"She's in the infir-" Hazel started but Percy was already off.

"On day… the world will end… suffering the rath of over protective Percy." Nico said snickering.

_**Age 7**_

_**`Toilet Paper`/`Miracle`**_

Thalia skipped through the cabins she was meeting auntie Clarisse today for wrestling lessons.

"Clarisse?" Thalia said poking her head through the door.

"Oh come on in Thalia." Said Eric a guy from the Ares cabin. "Clarisse is with Chiron right now. But she said if you came to tell you to wait here. No if you'll excuse me I have to go restroom." Eric said running into the restroom.

Thalia walked around. " These weapons need to be sharper…" Thalia mumbled to herself. She picked up a sword and a rock sharpening thing and started sharpening the swords.

"Err um… Thalia.." A voice came from the restroom. "Yes.. Eric" Thalia said picking up another sword and sharpening it. "Um.. can you go get me some toilet paper." He said his face bright red.

"Um.. okay." she said confused.

She stepped outside and with the loudest voice she could managed she yelled out. "DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY TOILET PAPER ERIC FROM THE ARES CABIN NEEDS IT SO IF YOU PLEASE GET ME SOME TO GIVE TO HIM IT WOULD BE NICE THANK YOU THAT'LL BE ALL!" She yelled.

Campers started snickering and somewhere laughing.

"Thalia. You don't announce that to the whole camp." Clarissa scolded.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help." Thalia said sadly.

"Oh my god! Clarisse look at all our weapons they're the sharpest they've ever been I wonder who did this." The Ares cabin started cheering while Thalia raised her hand slowly.

"I did it." She said in a volume below whisper.

But everyone heard.

"You did. How." Eric said impressed and not at all bothered by the toilet paper remarks he got.

"Yeah. It's easy. You don't sharpen them good. And yours are too dull to really cause damage so I sharpened them…" Thalia said looking at her shoes.

"Clarisse. This girl will lead us all to victory." Another Ares camper said happily.

"Girl you're going places." Eric said. Someone got out some pizza and they were about to have a party when someone knocked on the door.

"What do you want Annie" Thalia said emotionlessly.

"I wish to speak to you about Percy I want to-" Annabeth started.

"No." Thalia said and walked out of the Ares cabin and walked straight into the Poseidon cabin without a second glance.

_**Age 8**_

"Daddy please. Daddy Please. DADDY PLEASE!" Thalia whined.

"No."

"I'll go with Nico. I promise I'll be back by sundown please! I'll take Piper too! No wait you're going on a date with her. I'll take Rachel instead PLEASE!"

"Fine! But ONLY if you take Nico with you." Percy huffed, then blushed when he realized what Thalia said.

"It's just a friendly out going."

"I saw you prep the basket."

"She told me she wanted to go on a picnic"

"I saw you put pink roses"

"It's her favorite color"

"So you ARE trying to please Piper"

"Shut Up."

Percy watched his daughter go to the Hades cabin.

It was almost 9 months ago that he found Thalia on his doorstep.

And he wouldn't admit this to anyone but he would kill any bastard that came near her. And he noticed that… whenever Thalia asked to go somewhere she always volunteered to take Nico. ALWAYS Nico. And she was turning into a big girl now… Percy sighed things are going to get rougher from her on out. And he'll be ready for the things that are thrown at him… at least he hopes so.

_**Thalia's Birthday**_

Her special day. The day she turns 9 and she was happy. But that's when Percy figured out the worst.

_**Percy's POV**_

Nico was last to leave the Poseidon cabin and I was in the 'shower'. Thalia and Nico were just talking about random stuff mostly about Bianca. She had awoken from her coma not long ago. But she was still weak.

"Thalia…. I almost forgot to give you your present." Nico said slightly embarrassed. "Oh yeah. What is it!" Thalia asked excitedly.

"I got you this necklace." Nico said pulling out a necklace made of silver. Pure silver in the middle was a skull. Thalia turned it over and gasped. Then she kissed Nico. Lip on lip contact! She pulled away and they excused themselves. But they were BOTH blushing.

All I have to say is OH HELL NO.

_**What was engraved in the necklace:**_

_**Nico**_

_**Thalia**_

_**DONE! Sorry I had to put that but the main plot starts next chapter I just needed to put a little part of her life there so you guys wouldn't be confused later on…..**_

_**Anyways as always review and I'll typ you next week **_


	3. All your fault

**Hi.**

**Your probably mad at me for not updating every day this week like I said I would but…. I was eating cake…**

**And I'm sorry my fellow fanfictioners but sweets ALWAYS come before fanfiction…. ALWAYS.**

**Anyway new chapter….enjoy.**

***NOTE* This is a REWRITE of Chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: Wish I did but I don't…**

** Own PJO or HoO**

**Daddy Percy**

**Chapter 3**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A 15 year old Thalia was tiptoeing quietly and quickly out of the cabin her hair pressed against her skin thanks to the steam that hung on her. But no matter it was ALL worth it if she got to see him like this.

Nico was in the shower. In the Hades cabin, in his safe zone. Of so he thought… but he made on fatal mistake. He forgot to lock the door.

And Thalia took that opportunity to steal his clothes and for one purpose… to see him half naked….

Sure she had seen him half naked before a bunch of times actually, why? Because that was the only place Percy let them be together. Where he could see them.

"Nico!" Thalia called in a sort of tone that sounded seductive to Nico's ears. He gulped. Where was his clothes?

"Nico… I have something that you want…" Thalia called outside the cabin.

"Thalia have you seen my-" Nico stopped at the doorway of the Hades cabin. Thalia stood in direct sunlight holding his clothes. Not only that but his wardrobe next to her.

Nico's mouth formed into an 'O' . "Thalia…" Nico said dangerously.

"Nico…." Thalia mimicked.

Nico sighed he didn't even bother trying to ask for his clothes he knew Thalia wouldn't give them to him.

Nico stepped out of his cabin the direct sunlight making his nicely tan skin look golden. Thalia's mouth fell open in a small 'o' . "Like what you see?" Nico said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe…. Maybe not" She teased. He was getting closer.

_It's now or never!_ Thalia thought. He was only a about 6 inches away. Before she rethought her decision she pressed her lips firmly on his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He put one arm around her waist and one arm clutching the towel with his life.

The kiss turned more passionate and before they knew it they were in the Hades cabin frantic knocks on the door then the door flew off its hinges and the two lovers jumped away from each other both faces tomato red.

Percy stood at the doorway fuming his fist clenched and you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. He was being held back by some Ares kids and some Aphrodite kids who were trying to charmspeak him to calm down.

But even with them they were struggling to hold Percy down. Nico gulped.

What the hell had he gotten himself into.

"Daddy?" Thalia said in her I want something voice.

"Yes." Percy said as if Thalia's voice was the key to his sanity.

Thalia's eyes flashed an electric bright blue. "Can I date Nico?" Her eyes became big and watery.

"Um…. Well you're not old enough to-" Percy started.

"Daddy…" Thalia said her eyes growing bigger and more watery.

"Okay… curfew is midnight if you're even a minute late I'm sending a search party and when you go out you must be near a source of water." Percy said his eyes hazy.

"Yay!" And with that Thalia's eyes returned to normal and the hazy look was gone from Percy's eyes.

"Thalia… did you use mind control on me again?" Percy said already knowing the answer. Everyone looked shocked. Thalia could… control minds?

"Yes…" Thalia said looking at her shoes like a 5 year old.

"Thalia… you promised." Percy said you could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry daddy… I- I didn't mean to." Thalia looked up eyes big and tears sincere her eyes showing sadness at her fathers' disappointment.

"You know what… just forget it… I forgive you…just control it… like you promised" Percy left hands shoved in his pockets ear bubs in his ears, music at full volume. Everyone knew what he was doing… he was deep in thought.

_BOOM_

The campers jumped again. Again at the same time the earth was quaking the water was churning horribly and the sky was black and you could see the lightning and hear the thunder.

All the campers were up in the big house ALL of them. No way someone could survive the storm. Even now the gods were coming down to see what was causing such a storm.

But Thalia seemed to be in the worst mood of all. Percy was angry, disappointed and confused. Nico was guilty, sad, and sort of angry( at himself). And Thalia was feeling a lot of emotions that she didn't even know what she was feeling!

"Chiron what's going on?" Zeus's voice boomed behind him.

"Figure it out." Chiron said and everyone stared at him in shock. Chiron had never disobeyed an order but then they realized why. His eyes were hazy as were some other campers' eyes.

Then slowly the sky turned into a light grey and the ground was shaking less. But the sea was churning harder.

Then all stopped. Everyone rushed outside to see what happened.

There stood three bodies unconscious. In the middle of them stood Clarisse.

"I'm gone for ONE quest and next thing I know there are three moody children of the f**ken big f**ken three!" Clarisse said her eyes hard but softened when she saw Thalia. Clarisse had a soft spot for Thalia, everyone did.

"Now…. Who was the one who decided to tell Percy that Nico and Thalia were making out." Clarisse said already knowing what happened.

The crowd parted until only one person was standing in the middle…

"Why… why would you do it…. WHY Annabeth?" Clarisse glared at her old best friend.

"Because she didn't let me have Percy… it was simple really nothing to hard." Annabeth shrugged it off.

Clarisse came up to Annabeth and did something she would have never done before. She slapped Annabeth.

SLAPPED not punched.

"You just ruined this fucking camp! In order for this camp not to fall apart we NEED the big three children working together wiseass! Are you fucking stupid or some shit!" Clarisse cursed and this time the gods didn't feel like adding the beeps.

"Ugh" The groans were heard and instantly heads turned.

"Thalia… Nico… remember what we promised." Percy said to Thalia and Nico even though everyone else heard.

"Hai." Thalia said in Japanese. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"What does that mean?" They all questioned even the gods.

"It means yes." Thalia said blinking her eyes innocently.

"And where did you learn this" Zeus questioned without her knowing he put a truth serum on her.

She just kept her mouth shut and looked at her hands.

Crap… maybe she did know…

"It's time to come out now… Iruka-sama" Thalia sighed and out walked….

A stuffed dolphin…

**You like? Yeah I thought it was weird when I came up with it but... if you stick with me long enough you'll know what's the whole point of the Japanese and stuffed animal thing…. IF you stick with me long enough… if you don't then… (nananana) your stuck in suspense :P**

**Review! **


	4. The Real Truth (dumb title huh?)

**All I have to say is... sorry for taking forever and here's your new chapter...**

**Daddy Percy**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Real Truth**

**Third Person POV**

"Zeus... what is THAT." Nico all but yelled.

"Before we get into THAT. Why don't you tell us what happened from the begining." Percy said surprisingly calm.

"Okay..." zeus said feeling he should at least tell the boy what happened.

"So start!" Nico said impatiently.

"Okay... so it started when Thalia had ceased to exist. I got her pack from Hades... but with a price of course. So I let him back on the council. But when I got her back she had some... defects... for instance... she was... young... to young and had some deformations." Zeus said not wanting to go into the subject.

But Percy would have none of it. "What deformations!" Percy all but barked out.

"Well... Hades was being a bit unfair, so for the whole day she was in there he let his Furies use Thalia as a little play-thing. And well she looked awful. Her eyes were torn out of their sockets so she was blind. Her skin was an unheathly gray and..." Zeus noticed the disgusted look in the campers faces so he stopped.

"Just get onto the part were the dolphin is involved." Percy said jerking his thumb towards the stuffed animal which was being petted by Thalia.

"Ah... yes. So in order to make Thalia look less disgusting I took her to the only smart person I knew." That sentence from Zeus earned a glare from Athena. "I took her to Daedalus."

Everyone looked at Zeus wide-eyed.

"But... he's dead!" Athena yelled.

"No... and this is were the dolphin comes in. So I took her to Daedalus and he put her body into an automation. Like the one his soul is in. But since Thalia DID die. And since she WAS bitten by the infectious Furies. He needed something to remove the posion but it had already fused with her blood." Zeus paused for the campers to catch on.

"So... what happened?" Annabeth asked impatiently.

"Instead he told me to go toget him a body. He said a stuffed animal or an actual person would do. But I got a dolphin thing that all he needed it for was to comfort Thalia. But instead he transferred some part of this weird test tube thing in Thalia and the dolphin..." Zeus was cut off by an annoyed voice.

"Your explaining it all wrong _Uncle Zeus_." Daedalus said coming out of the woods.

Everyone turned to face him their faces showing awe. Except for Annabeth who's face showed jealousy and Athen who looked pissed.

"You see to take away the Fury poison from inside of Thalia I had to inject her with a stablizer, since at the time I didn't have an antidote. And the dolphin is technically Thalia's gaurdian. And it is a part of Thalia. So in simple unintelligent terms. That doplhin is her stablizer." Daedalus sighed as he saw the campers face twist from confusion to complete understanding.

"So why are you here?" Jason asked taking his sister in between him Percy and Nico. "I have the antidote. Although I'm not sure what will happen to the dolphin..." Daedalus said angrilly because for once he didn't know the answer to something.

"But how can she speak japanese?!" Jason yelled his lprotection for his sister getting the best of him.

"Isn't it obvious? That is were my workshop_ was_ when Zeus found me. And I was using one of my other automations." Daedalus said with a huff.

"But whose my mom?" Thalia asked.

"Ah... Thalia how can I put this..." Daedalus said a slight red tinge coming upon his face. "Your mom... is... well... Zeus just tell her!"

"Thalia... yourmomisAphrodite!" Zeus said then disappeared in thin air.

"Now Thalia... let me give you this antidote before you go kill Zeus." Daedalus said pulling out a pill.

Thalia snatched the pill from Daedalus' hand and swallowed.

She then fell to her knees. She heard a pop behind her and turned around to see... some HOT AS FREAKIN HADES guy! 'Nope_ this guys is definetly hotter than Hades... definetly' _Thalia thought her eyes never leaving that man's.

"Oh... so that's what would happen to Iruka..." Daedalus said a smirk plastered on his face.

The girls stared in awe. He... was a god! He had crimson red hair with grey highlights, and his eyes looked green but with a slight blue tint to them.

Thalia's breath hitched when she realized he was looking at her.

"Thalia..." He said his voice deep.

"I-Iruka-sama?" Thalia said her voice questioning.

"Yes. It is me. But my name is not Iruka... it is Matt." Matt said his green eyes soft when they fell upon Thalia.  
"O-okay. M-Matt." Thalia said her eyes never leaving Matt's. Mean while Nico glared holes through the back of 'Matt's' head.

Whilst* the girls glared into Thalia's.

"Come Thalia." Matt ordered but it sounded more like an offer. He stuck out his hand and waited patiently for Thalia to take it.

When she did a voice stopped her. A familiar voice. "Thalia... were are you going?" Nico called out softly. His hair flowing softly in the breeze.

"I'm... were am I going?" She asked herself snapping to her senses.

"Yup. I knew! WOOHOO for Daedalus!" Daedalus said jumping up and down with his fist in the air.

"Daedalus what's going on! Why am I feeling these things for Iruka-sama? I shouldn't be feeling these things... because... because I have Nico." Thalia said falling to the floor infront of Daedalus.

"Yep. The pills worked." Daedalus said picking Thalia up in his arms and handing her to Percy.

"She should be out for a few days. And Nico... you have some com-pe-tion!" Daedalus said the last part in a sing song voice.

Matt looked at the sleeping Thalia in Percy's arms,then he looked at Nico who was looking intently at Thalia. _'Not if I can do anything about it.'_ He mentally said to himself.

* * *

**Hey! I'm sorry this should've been posted last week but I was... busy...**

**But I hope you liked it! And I'll have pictures of how Matt and Nico look so you can see who Thalia should be with :) ,**

**Just go to my profile.**

**PS: Matt is Iruka-sama**

**PPS: The name Matt comes from Death Note xD (If you know what that is)**

**Anyways Review :D**

******Thalia: search?hl=en&sugexp=les%3Bepsugrpq1&gs_rn=0&gs_ri=hp&cp=12&gs_id=1a&xhr=t&q=bleachrukia&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.&bpcl=39314241&biw=1249&bih=539&wrapid=tljp1354420482226022&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=CNG6UJOsIuWciQLd3ICQCw**

**Matt: search?hl=en&q=neoangeliqueabyssrayne&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.&bpcl=39314241&biw=1249&bih=539&wrapid=tlif135442036025310&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=mNC6UM3RIKGoiALTj4CoBg**

**Nico: search?hl=en&sugexp=les%3Bepsugrpq1&gs_rn=0&gs_ri=hp&cp=16&gs_id=1q&xhr=t&q=blackbutlersebastian&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.&bpcl=39314241&biw=1249&bih=539&wrapid=tljp1354420307333026&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=W9C6UPfgHM3siQL0zoDQCQ**


End file.
